


Sleeping With Giants

by honeybearbee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Ducky deals with Gibbs





	Sleeping With Giants

**Author's Note:**

> For nakeisha. Companion piece to Seasons change but people don’t

Ducky sighed. He watched as Jethro flirted with Director Shepard. Well, he was talking really but it was flirting as well. Ducky was used to this by now, but he still got jealous. After all Director Shepard was a red head and wore short skirts and low cut tops. _The hussy,_ he thought.

“You know he likes you more, right?” asked Abby.

“Yes, of course. However, that doesn’t mean I have to watch him flirt with that….”

“Bitch?” Abby supplied helpfully.

“I was going to say woman, but that works as well.”

Behind him Tony laughed. “You know that she’s really oblivious about you and mom?”

Ducky huffed. Ever since Gerald had come back part time, he and Jimmy had told everyone Jethro was the mother and he was the father. They had all taken to it like ducks to water. The little bastards. Ducky smiled.

“Whoa Ducky. I don’t like that smile. It means evil things ahead for Gibbs,” Tony babbled. “And if you do evil things to The Boss, then he does evil things to me. And McGee and Ziva. But more importantly to **me**.”

Abby laughed. “Aw, but why would mom hurt you? He just loves you so much!” She pinched Tony’s cheeks.

“Why you!” Tony chased Abby around the office. Ducky looked on fondly.

“Hey Duck,” said Jethro.

“Jethro,” Ducky beamed. “How is the wonderful Director?” He asked while trying to take any venom out of his voice.

Jethro shrugged. “Like always.”

“Ah. So still trying to get you into bed?”

“Basically. It won’t work though.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because I love you, not her.” Jethro leaned in and kissed Ducky. Right in the middle of the party. Everything stopped. 

“Yes!” yelled Abby from across the room. “Tony did you see that?”

Everyone watched Jethro to see what he would do. He did nothing but grab Ducky by the arm and led him to the elevator. “You kids behave now. I don’t want a call from the Director saying you burned the place down,” he said.

“Okay mom!” yelled Abby.

Ducky laughed out loud as the elevator doors shut. “Jethro, I don’t have to behave do I?”

“No, Duck. You don’t. In fact the plans I have require that you in fact misbehave.”

“Well, that’s all right then.”

THE END


End file.
